


Random Moments

by KikiBunny



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bottom Megatron, F/M, Gen, Humanformers, M/M, M/M because of some request, bottom!Megatron - Freeform, those come from the top of me head
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KikiBunny/pseuds/KikiBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Random moments of the prime characters. Requests are opened to anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Flaunting Failure 

This be ye first fanfiction on this here site. If any problems tell me.  
Idea from my friend Zoe / Zak, her counterpart from my series, which I am working on 'Sal Prince High'. Anyways, let's get to it. XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX   
The gang (Humans and Bumble Bee) and I were playing video games while bulkhead and Arcee were eating energon and Ratchet was fixing the ground bridge. 

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the door slammed opened and standing in the doorway with his servo on the doorknob was Optimus Prime.   
My jaw dropped at what I saw, along with anyone who was looking. Optimus had on a pair of sunglasses and a towel around his waist. "Oh my." I whisper to myself knowing what he would say next. 

"I just had seeexxx and it felt so good!" Optimus sang. 

Everyone just looked at him in shock at what we heard came out of Optimus' mouth in silence.

The silence ended as Miko and I howl out in laughter before falling to the floor and rolling along the floor. It wasn't long until everyone join in on the laughter.

As quickly as the laughter came it went as a curtain white and purple mech came from behind him causing Arcee and Bulkhead to drop their energon cubes along with the wrench Ratchet had in his servo. "Yo" Megatron said before walking past Optimus.

We all watch the mech leave and eyes (and optics) were back on Optimus. 

"Wait, no. I didn't. Aww frag it" Optimus said before walking back to his room. 

(*Now I'm mentally scarred for life*) 'Bee beeped and Arcee, Bulkhead, Raf, jack and Ratchet nodded in agreement. 

Miko leaned towards me and whispered. "So, we thank Megatron later." I nodded with a smile. "Yes, yes we do." 

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX So, did you like it please comment if you do. Tell me what you guys want next and I'll do it. Anyways thank you for read. See you next time.


	2. Shocking moments

I walked through the hallways of the Autobots' as I read on my phone that faithful Saturday.

As I continue my way down the hall I began to hear music, I looked up puzzled. Miko wasn't at the base, because of her host parents taken her somewhere, so where in the name of primus is that music coming from?

I followed the music, which leaded me two a large room and stopped at the door. "Bumblebee and Smokescreen are both out, Arcee and Bulkhead are on petrol and the last place I saw Ratchet was in WheelJack's lab'I though as I count off my fingers. "Then who in sweet primus is in here?" I asked aloud before pushing the door open. I jaws dropped to my knees at what was before me.

Never in a million years would I thought I will see this. Optimus and Megatron dancing in suits, and sunglasses, to the song gentleman …..and my I say they did it very well. I slowly raised up my phone and record the beautiful sight before with a bright smile on my face while an evil plan formed out in my head.

Oh thank you primus l making life so sweet too me.

The music ended and I made a run for it before I could get spotted then head for room. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't share this blessing with Miko.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Another story that formed in my head, was kinda hard putting it in words. I hoped you enjoyed it and please review. God night. (it day now, so forget that last bit or it is night where you are)


	3. Ten Out Ten

Optimus and Megatron sat on the autobot size coach in the empty base. Megatron playing(and enjoying) a one of Raf's vidoegames while Optimus sat next to him reading a datapad. After being bore of reading, Optimus rest the datapad down and giving the videogame his full attention. "What are you playing?"

Megatron shuggle his shoulds. "Not really sure but it got a eight out of ten rating."

"Huh, that's a pretty good score. I buy a game bass on that."

"You gotta go ten outa ten," Megatron said silly. "Ok, so you want to know what hap..."

Optimus laughed. "You gotta go ten outa ten" he said mincing the silly voice.

Megatron raised and eyebrow. "What?"

"You go to da store and you get ten outa ten" he said continuing the silly voice.

Megatron couldn't help but laugh. "What are you saying?"

"Went and buy some meat, at da shack. They say 'This grade A meat'. I tak' it out, I touch it, i strach it. Ten outa ten,"

Megatron continue to laugh at his brother stupid behaver as he tried to focus on the game.

"Bring it home, cook it up with my spices, alittle thyme,"

"Haha, you said 'cook it up'"

"alittle salt and pepper. I eat it, put it in my mouth and chew," Optimus smiled brigthly and give a tumbs up. "Ten outa ten'

Megatron lauged as oils leaked out of optics. "You're serciously making me laugh rigth now."

"Had to get that out of my system."

Megatron rested a servo on Optimus should as he wiped his optics. "It's good that some part of Orion Pax is still in there. Haha."

Optimus smiled at his brother's words and sat down alittle. It was quiet between them as Megatron continue playing his game. "Can I play?"

"...I'll think about it."


	4. It's Good To See You Having Fun

"You can't be sercious?"

"Oh come on, Miko said itwas fun and Kiki did make it for us."

"No, she made it for you because you where bore and took pity on you."

"Oh, come on Prowler, it would be fun."

"Jazz, I said..."

Jazz pouted as he give his mate big puppy optics. Prowl sighed.

"Fine" he groan.

Jazz's face plate lit up as Prowl said this and quickly grab hold of his servo and dragged him to his chamber. "Come on " he said exictedly.

Few minutes later,

Music and laughing could be heard in the halls as Optimus heard to his chamber. 'Huh?' He made his way to the source of the noise.'Jazz room, why am I not surprise.' he rolled his optics before walking up to the door.

"Come Powler, you can do it"

"would you be quiet" Prowl joked.

Opitmus looked at the door in shock. 'Prowl?' He open the door every so sligth while making sure not to make a sound. The sigth before him made him speehless. Jazz was sitting on breth while Prowl was playing 'JustDance' on the T.V. .

Optimus smile as he saw the huge smile on Prowl's faceplates. It has bin a long time since he saw a smile like that on Prowl. He quietly closed the door and continue on his way. It was good to see Prowl having fun.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

tada, two in one day. Might not be the best but i tried and refusing to sleep at the moment. Hehe. I hope it's to your liking ShadowPoisonCrystal. Haha.

Might do another one shortly/

Melvin: No, you need sleep

Sleep?, what is it?

Melvin: You are difficult sometime you know.

That's why you love me. Hehr. See ya everybody. Bye.


	5. Kitty Problems

Agent Fowler walked into the base mumbling under his breathe. "Prime!" he yelled as he pushed open the door. "Would you like to explain to me why in sam hell that,"

"Meow"

Agent Fowler stop in his tracks as he heard the unusal sound in the autobot's , and now 'cons, base.

"what the, " he said as he looked down two she a white and blue cat at his feet. He blinked.

Once...

Twice...

"Kiki!"

The Afracain-Amercan blonde stumbled into the room almost falling to the floor. "Hey Agent Fowler, when did you get here?"

"Why are there a cat in the base?"

"Cat, what cat?"

"Meow,"

"That cat."

Kiki sighed as she took the cat from his feet. "There is no way I can dodge this one, can I?"

Agent Fowler shooked his head.

Kiki cleared her thorat. "Well, what if I told you that there are like twenty more.

...

...

...

"What!" A.F (got tired) yelled as he pushed pass me and into the main area. His jaw dropped as he scan the room. There were cats everywhere. "Kiki, where did?,"

"They come from anywhere. There was kinda an accident."

-Previously, like four hours ago.-

The base was peaceful. Ratchet and ShockWave was fixing the Space Bridge while the others played vidoegame and Optimus and Megatron where talking.

WheelJack stormed through the base sending a great shock in everyone. "Howdy everyone, how ya'll feeling today?"

"We where all fine until you two showed up."

"Oh, I love you to Doc."

Ratchet growled at her comment before getting back to work.

"Miss. West, what do we own the pleasure of your arrival this time?" Megatron said as

"Well, my adorable kitten, I have this little experment i want to try out," I said as I held up a bomb shape object.

Megatron blushed as Optimus chuckled queitly. "I'm sorry Miss. Kiki but what are the rules we made because of last time?"

"But,"

"Kiki."

Kiki sighed. "No experiments, but this one is safe."

"No Kiki"

Kiki pouted before turning back to WheelJack. "Oh come on Prime, there's nothing wrong with and if it helps, I helped her make it."

"WheelJack, that does not make me feel safe at all." WheelJack pouted this time.

"Come on Ki, we'll find something or someone else to test it out on." WheelJack said as he transformed. I walked back over to him before tripping up on a wire.

The bomb like object was since felling through the air. "Hit the deck!" Kiki yelled before quickly getting up and to cover.

As the bomb hit the floor , the room was filled with a light purple smoke and coughs. As the smoke cleared Kiki looked out of the safety of her hiding spot.

Kiki gulped. "Scrap"

-Now-

"So that was what happened"

Agent Fowler just looked at her as she finished her story before looking down at the blue and white cat in his lap then back at her.

"Is there a cure?"

"Not yet"

"Are you working on it?"

"Yes, but not much was done because I couldn't look after them while I work." kiki said as she give him a smile. It wasn't long before Fowler catch on.

"Oh no, I' not doing it"

"Please, I'll be able to finish it with any problem"

Agent Fowler looked down in his lap again then sighed. "Fine, but you have to clean up any cat dodee, understood."

"Yes sir." Kiki cheered before rushing back to WheelJack human sizes lab.

"Now what to do with you?" Agent Fowler said as he lifted up the cat.

"Meow."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Haha, I hope you guys liked this first part, yes there's a second part. requests are still open to anyone, any thing. See you guys soon. Bye bye.


	6. Don't touch those Strawberries

Another request for my friend ShadowPoisonCrystal and I hope you guys like this.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After turning human, which not completely Kiki's fault, the cytronains had understood and got the hand of being humans, even Ratchet. With flaws and all the cytornians have addiction from normal to yeah-I-could- live-with-that to down right shocking to holy scrap weird.

Understand all of them, Ratchet's drinking problem, Optimus' sweet tooth and countless others, there will be some you'll never see coming.

Kiki walked down stirs as she yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, then head to the kitchen. "'Morning Megs," Kiki said as she made my way to the fridge.

"Good morning Kiki, sleep well?"

"Yeah, but can ya tell Bulk to stop snoring."

"But Bulkhead doesn't sleep next or near your room."

"Exactly" Kiki said as she closed the fridge door with a bowl of strawberryies in her hands.

Megatron gulped as he saw them. "Uh, Kiki. I suggest hem you out them back those belong to Starscream."

"Pfft, what he goin' do 'kill me' " She joked before something quickly lapping onto her. "What the frag? Starscream, get off of me."

"Let me tell you something blondy, if you value your life you will never touch me strawberries again. Do. Make. Myself. Clear." the ex-seeker said angrily. Kiki nodded quickly before Starscream took the bowl away and into the dinning room.

Kiki sat up and look at Megatron who pretended  nothing happened. "I warned you."

She pouted. "now what am I going to eat then."

...

"Want me to make you pancakes and an omelette?"

"Yes please"

Megatron got up and began making me something to eat as Kiki sat at the table pouting. "But I bought them" she whispered


	7. And You Call Yourself Smart

"Kiki!"

I rolled my eyes as I heard Optimus called me from my 'inportant work'. "Yes Prime!"

"Will you come down here please."

I blinked as I thought to myself. "Do I have a choice?"

"...No!"

I pouted as I was forced to stop what I was doing and head downstairs. My eyes widen in shock at what I saw before me. "Oh my god, it's dinosaur. Holy shit, what the fuck."

Miko, along with some others, laughed at my reaction as Ratchet rolled his optics. "Yes, yes it is a dinosaur. Let your little human brain process this wonderful and,which seems to be, shocking sight, for you, so we can get on with our lives." He said but I wasn't listening because I was busy taking in the awesomeness of the green and black dinosaur.

I lean towards Megatron. "Where he come from?"

Megatron shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know he just came through your portal and now he's here" I looked back at the dinosaur, who smiled.

"Hi, I'm Grimlock"

I lean back to Megatron.

"Uh huh...Can we keep him?"

"No we can not, and Shockwave and WhaeelJack already asked if we could. Prime said no."

"Boo" I pouted.

"So why y'all call me down here?"

Silents fell upon the room as I look around. "We want you to send him back" Acree said breaking the awkwardness in the air. I stared at them before laughing. "You telling me guys couldn't send him back yourselves."

"We would if your machines made any sense." Ratchet hissed.

"Hey my machine make lots of sense. You just ain't smart enough." I said with a smile just to annoy Ratchet and when to turn on the machine. "Here you go Grim, a way home. See you later."

Grimlock stared at me confused, which was adorable, before giving me a wave before leaving.

The base in silents once again.

"Remind me when I see WheelJack that we have something to work on?"

Groans could be heard behind me as I left with an evil smile.


	8. Annoying Primus

Primus sat on his throne having a great time reading, chuckling to himself.

Poke.

He looked up from his book very annoyed knowing who was doing this and tried everything in his power to ignore it.

Poke.

'You can do this, if you ignore it maybe it'll go way'

Poke.

Poke

Poke.

Pok...

"Will you stop that!" Primus yelled at the yellow and black monkey like cybertronain.

"...No"

Poke.

Primus sighed. "Kiki, sweetie. Why are you ignoring daddy?"

"Was aked to."

"By who?"

"...Crystal"

Primus' optics narrowed as he heard the familial name. 'ShadowPoisonCrystal, you will pay for this'

Poke.

'But until then, it's going to be a long night' Primus sigthed once again resting down the book knowing he wasn't going to finish it anytime soon.


	9. Smple Joys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soundwave love the simple joys of being human.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight NSFW but still under the T rating so we are good. This is a Soundwave/Megatron pairing and well if you don’t like it I advise you skip this. Thank you guys for reading and reviewing. Request are welcome because I love them. Okay, on with the short.
> 
> XxX

“Ngh~, s-soundwave, d-don't tease me like this” A human Megatron moaned and squirmed under the older looking male. Soundwave couldn't help but smile as he continued the slow, teasing paste he knows his lord couldn't stand but it was always worth it to see the lewd and needy expression on his master's face.

This was one of Soundwave’s simple joys in his new life as human, to please his lord’s new sensitive body the universe as curse him, and Soundwave was glad for it.   
“S-soundwave, p-please” The weak voice begged from under him. Soundwave brushed the hair off of Megatron's face and rest his hand on his cheek. 

“Please what?”

Megatron bit his lip as he slowly moves his hip unconsciously. “P-please, more~”

“Of course~” Soundwave purred as he grinned before roughly pounding on his master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QAQ this was so short. Forgive me.;-;


End file.
